When the curtain drops
by enjoy-your-movie
Summary: James has always dreamed about becoming famous, but he never planned on taking his friends along with him. What will happen when they all move too L.A. too presue careers as singers?
1. Chapter 1

_Second story here :) I was gonna make this a crossover then decided at the last minute not too, hopefully I dont regret it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, please review :)_

_The only character I own is Miranda. Ryeliegh is Camille (Which you'll meet soon.)I decided I'd change her name seeing as how my "sister's" name is Camille and I just thought id be werid._

_With that being all said I present..._

_"When the curtain drops"_

_"Once in a lifetime..."_

**Logan's POV:**

"Hello? Im home." I yelled into my house, and sighing once I realize that it was yet again, empty. I threw my backpack down by the stairs on my way to the living room. I throw myself down on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through all the channels, killing time until my friends came over. Since my parents were always out and about doing their own thing, my house quickly became the party house within months of moving to Minnesota. Which I didnt mind. I hated being alone.

"LOGAN!" Kendall and Carlos yell in sync once they enter my house. Very rarely did they knock on the front door. There was no point.

"IN HERE!" I yelled back, and welcomed them as they entered the living room. "Wheres James?"

"He texted me and said he was on his way, just as I was picking Carlos up. I thought he'd be here by now." Kendall says, shrugging. Then, as if on cue, James enters the house screaming everyone's names as he runs into the living room, nearly tripping over the rug on the floor.

"Whats going on?"

"GUESS WHAT!"

"What?" Asked Carlos.

"Gustavo Racque is holding audtions here. This weekend!" James shouts almost as if he were a kid on christmas day screaming for presents.

"Wait. Thee Gustavo Racque? Where'd you here this?" I asked.

"Miranda called me before I left to tell me. She thought I'd want to know!" Miranda. James' baby sister, who was living at the famous Plamwoods for some months now, in her quest too be a professional figure skater. James had always dreamt about being a famous singer, but wasnt pushed so hard too presue his dreams until Miranda got accepted into the Plamwoods, the school for the future famous. "We have too audition!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! What do you mean by _we?_" Kendall finally speaks up.

James looks confused by his question. "Guys, think about it. Touring the world. Selling out stadiums. Making millions. The girls." James' face lights up when he says "the girls". "We cant let this oppertunity pass us."

"Hes right!" Carlos sqarts out. "We should give this a try. Not only for James. But for us, as well."

"But James is the only one that has ever dreamed about becoming a singer!" I said, trying to remind Carlos.

"But we can all sing. Remember that time we came up with the gaint turd song too cheer Katie up?" Carlos asks. Reminding as all of that song, we usually sing too cheer up James or Kendall's baby sisters.

"Well...yeah." Kendall mummbles. "But that was just a joke! It was suppose to cheer her up! Make her laugh." He says, this time speaking up.

I sighed, thinking about everything everyone has said. "It _would_ be a good oppertunity for us. It would look good on college applications."

"Yes! And also, I miss Miranda. I've already missed out on so much of her life and shes only been gone for a year. Guys, I think we could really do this."

I sighed yet again. I was caving. As much as I hated to admit it, James and Carlos were right. Plus, James is usually independant. He very rarely asks any of as for favors. And since they welcomed me with opened arms when I moved here, the least I could do is support James. Right? "Im in." I said, standing up from the couch.

"Yes!" James high fives me then turns his attention too Kendall, who has been pretty quite through this whole converstation. "Kendall...what about you? We cant do this with out you." James shoots him a hopefull look and Kendall sighs.

"Oppertunities like this only come once in a life time. So, I guess we should run for it."

And with that we all run to the computer room to sign up for the audition...


	2. Chapter 2

_"When the curtain drops"_

_Chapter two_

_"When you fail, I'll be watching, with the rest of the world.."_

* * *

><p>They all stood there. On the stage in complete silence as Gustavo Racque starred intently at them. The four boys had given everything in their body during the audition, and waiting for a reaction from Gustavo was making them even more nervous...<p>

"That was...good. Not great. But, good. I think with a little Gustavo magic, you _dogs_ could become great!"

"So...does that mean we got it! Are we going with you to Hollywood?" James asked as if it was life or death.

For a minute Gustavo didnt say anything, he just...starred once again. After a few minutes he finally spoke up. "No." And with that all the boys let out dissapointing sighs. "But!" He spoke up. "He is." He said as he stood up and pointed at Kendall.

"What!" The four boys all said in sync.

"No. Im not going unless you take all of us." Of course Kendall would say something like that.

"Kendall. I dont know if you've noticed this but...Your friends suck!" Gustavo said, yelling the last bit.

"But...you just said we were good." Carlos questioned him.

"Yes. Good as in high school talent show good. But Kendall, could become the next Justin Bieber!" Gustavo said throwing his hands in the air. Kendall snorted at that idea.

"No! Look, Im not going anywhere without them. And you said with a little bit of "Gustavo magic" we could be great. Heres your chance to prove it." Kendall said in a way that sounded like he was mocking Gustavo.

Gustavo wasnt use to this. People would always tell him yes and no one would argue with him. Ever. In a way Gustavo sort of liked what Kendall was doing, and a little bit of him knew that he wasnt gonna be able to win this...

"Fine." He sighs. "You guys can come." The boys waited to celeberate because they knew there would be a catch. "You guys will have three months to prove to me that Im not making a mistake. Three months!" He said yelling the last two words.

The boys had won. They were all gonna move too L.A. and become famous. Live at the Plamwoods with other soon to be starlights. But one thing is for sure, it wasnt gonna be easy...

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

After the audition we all went to our houses to tell our parents the great news, and start packing since we only had a week. Only for me, I never even told my parents about the audition because I knew they would make fun and put me down, eventually killing what little confidence I had. I was hoping that they wouldnt be home once I got home, but of course they were. Just when I dont want them to be. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with his lap-top, while my mom was in the kitchen.

"Hi mom. Dad." I said as I was walking into the kitchen, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "Um, I gotta talk to you guys about something."

"Oh, god! What did you do now?"

"Um, well...long story short. The boys and I have the awesome oppertunity infront of us. We went to this aud-" And before I could finish my dad cut me off.

"Stop right there. I dont wanna hear anymore of this silly shit. What the hell happened to you? Where the hell did we go wrong?" And with that he turned his head away from me to focus back on the computer. I sighed. _What the hell happened to me? Where did we go wrong? _It was like I just told them that Im addicted to drugs or something. Ever since I can remember my parents havent exactly been there for me, mentally. They are always putting me down. No matter what I do, its never good enough. They always isolated me from there co-workers or friends. As if they were emberassed of me. Sure, my friends and I do cause alot of trouble but what do you expect from boys.

"We have a chance to go to L.A. and record an album!" I yelled at them, knowing that they were trying too block me out, like they always do.

My mom started laughing. "You cant sing!"

"How do you know! Youve never heard me sing. Im surprised you even know the sound of my voice."

"Now, hold a minute. Where are you all suppose to live?" My dad asked, which surprised me a bit. _Why would he care?_

"Um, the Plamwoods. You know, "Home for the future famous" Mrs. Knight and Katie are coming with us too."

"Hm. Ok, then. Leave." My mom and I both looked at my dad in shock, which caused him too keep talking. "If you wanna go, go. Its not like we take care of you much anyways. I could honestly care less what you do with your life. It would be funny to watch with the rest of the world as you fail. And when you do fail, and fall hard dont even think about coming back here, because you will no longer have a home here." And with that being said in a cold bitter tone he closed his laptop got up and walked away with my mother following him. I couldnt believe my father said all that to me. Sure they've said some pretty hurtful things before but this was just adding fuel to the fire. Before I knew it, tears started pouring out of my eyes, I stood there, for a moment before running up to my bedroom. _It would be funny to watch with the rest of the world as you fail. _The words of my father still ringing strong in my ears as I collapse on the floor by my bed, pulling out a little wooden box that I knew way too well. I opened it and pulled out one of the razor blades...

**Kendall's POV:**

"This is so exciting!" My little beautiful baby sister sqeels as she trys to force her suite case shut. I laugh.

"Need a little help there?" I started tugging and pulling at the zipper.

"Why dont you seem so excited? Youre gonna be famous!"

Famous. That word Kendall always hated. And the idea that him and his friends may become famous in such a short amount of time made him sick. His worst fear was was the possiblity of losing his friends to Hollywood...

"Katie. Lets not use that word. Okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because, no matter how many tours we go on, or how many albums we sell. We are always gonna remain the same."

"You think so? I mean, so many friendships have been ruined in that city." typical Katie. She was always wise beyond here years.

"Well, none of those friendships have been mine." Kendall smiles. Truth is, he was just trying to stay strong for Katie. Inside he was breaking with nerves. What if Katie is right? What if this city really does ruin his friendship and the boys themselves...

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so...theres a little shadowing in this chapter. I just wanted to introduce you to Katie and show you guys a bit more of Kendall and Logan's characters. Thanks for reading! :) 3<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_"When the curtain Drops"_

_Chapter three_

_"Good-bye Minnesota, hello L.A."_

**Logan's POV;**

I handed my last suitcase over to Carlos and he throws it into the back of the truck. I turned around to take one last look of what _use_ to be my house. The last week spent in there was hell, to say the least. 90% of the time my parents where out, but that ten percent that they were home was pure torture. They would keep reminding me that I was gonna fail. They would never say that the boys would fail, just me. They would say that I was useless and always questioned why James, Carlos and Kendall would want me to go with them. And they would keep reminding me that once I left for L.A. that they would disown me as their son. That I would no longer have a mother, father, or a house here in Minnesota. And of course, with every insult I would cut. I wasnt proud about cutting myself, but, it was the only way out for me. It was all that I knew, and as sad as it may seem, it made me feel alot better.

"Hey man." I could feel James put his hand on my shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Lets go." I should, turning myself to face him and forcing a smile.

"Don't you need to say good-bye to your parents?" Carlos asked sounding clueless.

"I already did. Before they left for work." I lied. Before they left for work. If you count "_I cant wait to come home now, knowing that you will no longer be here_!" as a good-bye then yes, we had a lovely good-bye. And yes, I never did tell my friends (Even though they are like the brothers I never had) and anyone else about my parents. All they know is that they work. Alot.

"So, then...lets go!" James calls out as he runs to the truck.

* * *

><p>The boys got out of the limo Gustavo had rented for them to take from the airport the Plamwoods. They walked into the lobby and was greeted by Kelly, Gustavo's assistant.<p>

"Hello boys. Welcome to the Plamwoods. Home of the future famous. Here are your room keys. You guys are in 2J." She smiled and handed a couple of room keys over to Jennifer, Kendall's mom. "Now, the limo will be parked outside, in the front at 3:30 for you guys. It will take you over to Raqcue records where you will start rehearsals. Dont be late." She said the last part in a stern voice, while she points her finger at them. The boys nod and watch as she walks away.

"Okay, boys, I will be up in the apartment getting settled. Katie, I want you to come and help."

"Okay, mom, we're just gonna look around before rehearsals." Kendall responded.

"Alright, stay out of trouble." Jen and Katie walked to the elevator and waited for it to be open. Before the boys could say anything or even move, they heard a girl yell for James. And before they knew it a tall, slender, blond girl with beautiful brown eyes runs into James' arms and gives him a big bear hug.

"I cant believe you're here!" She sqeels.

"Me neither! Ive missed you so much!" James says as he lets her down so she can say hello to all the other boys. They all knew her well. And by their looks, personality and brains you would be shocked to find out that the blond was the brunette boy's little sister, Miranda.

"Wheres Katie? Is she here?"

"Yeah, she came with us. Shes helping my mom unpack. Im sure you'll see here around." Kendall lets out a little laugh. Miranda always had such an energy about her, it was impossible to be upset while shes around.

"Good! OH! I want you guys to meet some awesome people. Follow me." With that, the four boys followed Miranda out to a table sitting by the pool. "Guys, meet Jo, Ryeliegh, and Samantha." Miranda says as she points to a each girl. "Girls, this is my brother and his three best friends, theyre sorta my brothers too. Meet James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan." Miranda smiles as she points to James and the rest of guys.

"Its nice too finally meet you all. Miranda has told us so much about you guys." Jo says with a smile.

"Oh, guys. Theres Steve." Miranda says, pointing to a tall, slightly buff, tan guy with wavy brown hair. "Steve, meet my brothers..." Miranda says once again, like she did a minute ago naming each guy. "Guys, this is Steve. Ryeliegh's boyfriend."

**Kendalls POV;**

So far, I could tell that the Plamwoods seems like a nice place to live. Which was refreshing. It was nice seeing Miranda again, I've known her since was in diapers and of course, all her friends seemed to be nice. Miranda never really did surround herself with scumy people, she was always much more mature than her age. So when she introduced us to all her friends I was expecting what I got. But, there was Jo. We only talked for a short amount of time, but I could tell that she was much different from any girl I have ever met in my life. She was so down to earth and seemed so smart and mature. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course shes smart and mature. She hangs out with Miranda for christ sake! I could tell that Jo and I were gonna be good friends.

**Ryeliegh's POV;**

All the other boys were very nice, and funny. They all caught my attention, but one in particular had my attention. Logan. He may look happy. Talking with everyone and laughing. But something about him seemed so, so, so...lost. He looked like he was so broken. Like someone took his self worth and smashed it with a sledge hammer. I was intrigued. I, for some reason _really _wanted too get to know him more.

* * *

><p>"Hey! We're having a movie night at my place. If you guys wanna come. You're more then welcomed to. If you want." Samantha mentioned.<p>

"YES!" Carlos yelled out, then got emberassed when everyone gave him weird looks.

"Um, what he means is...we would love to. Whats the address?" Kendall recovered for Carlos.

"Its 4K. Cant wait. Good luck at your reahearsal guys." Samantha said as she got up and walked away with everyone else.

"I can tell that we are gonna like it here." Carlos smiled as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Yep...told you guys." James smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Keep in mind, the only character I own is Miranda :) Camille is Ryeliegh, I just changed the name. 3<em>


	4. Chapter 4

"_When the curtain drops"_

_Chapter 4_

_``Secrets''_

* * *

><p>"So...how was reahearsal?" Ryeliegh asked as her and Logan walked into the store. She really wanted to get to know him, away from everyone else. Which is why she offered to go to the store with him.<p>

"It was tiring. Gustavo really pushed us." Logan let out a sigh as he grabbed a cart.

"Yeah. He is pretty hard to work with."

"You worked with him?" Logan looked up from the list Samantha had given them and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah. He wrote a song for a movie I did last year. I guess he just wants you guys to be the best."

"I guess thats understandable..."

Theres a bit of an awkward silence. Just the sounds of the cart sqeeking as it turned the asiles. Ryeliegh wasnt sure how to break it.

"Uh, so, do you think youre gonna miss Minnesota?" Ryeliegh questioned and smiled.

_No. _Logan thought to himself.

"Probably. I mean, I havent been living there that long anyways."

"Oh..." Ryeliegh was begining to think why she was even trying.

"Uh...so, how long have you and Steve been dating for?" Logan thought he'd at least _try_ to make converstation with her. After all, he was curious about her relationship with Steve. Although he didnt understand why...

"Three, almost four months." Ryeliegh smiled to herself.

"He seems like a nice guy."

Ryeliegh sighed. "Yeah..."

Logan gave her a confused look as he threw a few bags of chips into the cart. "Yeah?"

"Well, I mean. He is. Its just that, he can get very jealous and I dont know...it cant be good. I dont wanna bother you with this."

"Your not a bother. Dont ever think that. And besides, I think that a little bit of jealousy could be good for a relationship." Logan gave Ryeliegh a smile. One that expose one of his best features. His dimples. Ryeliegh almost melted at the sight of them. A beautiful smile was her weakness. She only wished Steve had dimples like Logan's.

"I guess so." Ryeliegh smiled and threw some junk candy in the cart. "We ready to go?"

Logan looked in the cart to see all the junk food and let out a little cuckle. "Yeah. I think we are."

* * *

><p>"Hey Steve! Come on in!" Sam said as she opened the door and moved to the side to let Steve in. "Ryeliegh and Logan should be back soon. I sent them to the store to get some extra snacks."<p>

"Why couldnt he go alone?'' Steve scoffed, trying to hide all jealousy.

''Its alot of snacks, Steve. Im sure they will be fine.'' Sam laughed a little, before walking away.

* * *

><p>''Please tell me youre lying!'' Jo laughed as Kendall was telling her stories about him and the boys.<p>

''No. Im serious. We get into alot of trouble.''

''I cant believe it.'' They were sitting out in the balcony, and the sun was just starting to set.

''So, you guys will probably drive Bitters up a wall then.''

Kendall smiled. ''I wouldnt put it past us.''

Kendall couldnt take his eyes off of Jo. Her golden blond hair, and sparkling brown eyes looked perfect as the sun was setting. If it was up to him, they'd be sitting out on that balcony all night and day. There was just something about her that was just so special.

``So, what does Gustavo have you guys doing tom-'' Kendall wouldnt let Jo finish. He cut her sentence off by kissing her. He just couldnt fight it anymore.

''Um, oh, Im sorry if-'' Kendall pulled away and tried to speak, only to be cut off by Jo this time.

* * *

><p>Logan puts the last bag in the car and closes the door. Before he could walk towards the drivers side his phone starts ringing.<p>

''Is that your phone?''

''Yeah. Its probably one of the boys calling to see where we, or the food are.'' Logan lets out a little laugh as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, his stomach sinks when he sees who its from. His mother. _Why is she calling me?_ Logan fakes a smile as he opens the car door for Ryeliegh.

'' I'll just be a second.'' As he shuts the door for Ryeliegh and walks away to answer his phone.

''Hello?''

''Logan?'' His mother was surprised at him answering his phone.

''What do you want?''

''Logan, I-I-'' She took a deep breath as she tried to get out her words. '' I just wanted to-'' No matter how hard she tried she just couldnt get her words out.

''Make this fast, Liz. I have things to do.''

Liz? Logan felt weird calling his mother by her first name, but after all they made it very clear that after he left he would no longer have parents.

''Liz?'' His mother questioned. ''Okay. Logan, Im sorry.''

Logan was shocked. Did his mother really just say...sorry?

''What?''

''Im proud of you, hunny. Honest. I came home today, and went into your big empty room and thats when everything sunk in. You were gone. And how terrible your father and I treated you. I cant apologize for him, for who he is, but I can say sorry for myself. And if you dont ever forgive me, I'll understand.'' His mother started to tear up, as did Logan. But he tried his damnest not to show it in anyway. Not just for himself or his mother, but for Ryeliegh.

''Wait...what do you mean, ``Who he is''?

Logan's mother sighed. ''Theres so much you dont know about your father. So much I hide from you because I was so scared that you would turn out to be like him. And, I guess because I was so busy hiding the secrets from you, I turned into a bitch along the way.'' For once Logan's mother's voice sounded like, like, a mother.

''What are you talking about? What secrets?''

''Logan-'' Logan heard the front door slam shut on his mothers end. ''I gotta go, Logie!'' And with that all Logan could hear and focus on was the beep from the other end. Did all that really just happen? What secrets was his mother talking about? So many questions circled around his head until he heard Ryeliegh from behind him.

''Logan? You okay? You look ill.''

Logan shook his head and cleared his throat. ''Yeah-yeah! Im fine. Just never thought my parents would miss me this much.'' He faked a smile hoping Ryeliegh would buy his lie.

She didnt, but instead she thought she would do what she does best. Act. And let him get away with it. Just this once.

''Awh.'' She smiled.

* * *

><p>''Man, wheres Logan with the food!'' James groans.<p>

''Can we start a movie now?'' Carlos whines from the couch.

''NO. Not untill Logan and Ryeliegh get back. And James, stop being a baby! God!'' Miranda responded, annoyed. It was very rare that she did get annoyed, she always remaind positive. But theres only so much James and Carlos whining one can take.

''Well, Im calling Ryeliegh!'' Steve shouted.

''I just did! She didnt answer.'' Jo respons back.

''Huh. Oh, really. I thought you were too busy sucking face with this one here!'' Steve shooted at Jo as he points to Kendall.

''You saw that!'' Jo yelled in shock.

''YOU TWO KISSED!'' Carlos yelled as he jumped up on the couch.

''ARE YOU GUYS DATING!'' James joined in.

''Ewwww...'' Katie and Miranda whined in sync with each other.

''Havent even known him for a day and already making out. Whorish move, Jo.''

''Okay, enough.'' Kendall tried to stop Steve.

''No! How would you like it if some wanna be came into town and started too steal your girlfriend?''

The guys were confused. Who was he talking about? The girls however, clued in right away.

''Oh my god!'' Miranda scoffed.

''Steve, youre being outragous! No one is stealing anyone! Ryeliegh offered to go to the store with Logan. Get over yourself.'' Sam shooted at him, getting mad by the way he was acting.

''...I need air.'' Steve took one last look at everyone before leaving.


End file.
